Harapan
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - /Canon/Dedicated for Infantrum Challenge : 50 sentences/


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Harapan** © 2013

By MizuRaiNa

A SasuSaku fanfiction for Infantrum Challenge : 50 sentences (set pertama)

**Warning** : canon, monolog, Sakura PoV, typos or misstypos, gaje, etc.

**.**

* * *

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**.**

**Malam**

Bulan bersinar terang saat aku berdiri di depan gerbang perbatasan desa Konoha. Entah mengapa langkah kakiku membawaku ke sini dalam dinginnya malam.

**Rahasia**

Aku teringat akan dirimu. Selama ini, kau tak pernah banyak berucap. Kau selalu memasang wajah datarmu, sehingga aku tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam hatimu, bagaimana pola pikirmu. Kau seolah menyimpan rahasia yang tertutup rapat.

**Labirin**

Aku tak tahu apa itu. Entah itu tentang kehidupanmu, perasaanmu, atau keluargamu. Yang aku tahu semua keluargamu meninggal karena kakakmu. Kau bagaikan labirin. Begitu rumit. Sulit sekali untuk menebak pola pikirmu.

**Biru**

Lamunanku sesaat buyar saat aku melihat sosokmu. Kau berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tanganmu pada saku celanamu. Kau memakai baju biru, dengan sebuah ransel di punggungmu.

Aku berusaha untuk menahan tangisku dan berdiri tepat di hadapanmu. Aku sudah menduganya. Kau pasti akan pergi untuk membalaskan dendam pada kakakmu.

**Jangan**

Jangan. Aku mohon kau jangan pergi.

**Diam**

Tapi kau tak melirik sedikitpun padaku. Kau sempat bergeming, namun kembali melanjutkan langkahmu, membelakangiku. Tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Aku tahu kau akan pergi, walau kau tak mengucapkannya padaku.

Aku memberitahumu bahwa dengan balas dendam tak akan ada yang bahagia. Sayang. Kau tetap meneruskan langkahmu karena katamu itu adalah jalan hidup yang kau pilih.

Saat itu, dengan berurai air mata, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Kau tetap diam, tak menjawabnya dengan sepatah kata pun.

**Bicara**

Masih dengan posisi membelakangiku, kau berbicara. Kaumengucapkan dua kata ambigu yang membuatku bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa ia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?

**Bingung**

Kau membuatku bingung. Aku sungguh tak mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melintas di pikiranku tak terjawab, karena kau tiba-tiba membuat kesadaranku hilang.

**Hitam**

Pandanganku mengabur, menggelap. Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya ataupun mendengar suaramu.

**Mimpi**

Aku merasakan kau membawaku ke dalam dekapanmu dengan menyelusupkan jemarimu di antara jemariku. Setelah itu, kau membaringkanku di atas sebuah bangku. Cukup lama kau memandang wajahku. Jemarimu kembali kautautkan dengan jemari tangan kiriku. Aku melihat seberkas gurat kesedihan dalam ekspresimu. Perlahan kau mendekatkan wajahmu pada wajahku. Bibir tipismu kurasakan menyentuh bibir tipisku. Lembut.

Tiba-tiba aku membuka kelopak mataku. Tadi itu ... hanya mimpi?

**Hilang**

Aku tak lagi melihatmu sejak malam itu. Kau menghilang, pergi, meninggalkanku.

**Aku**

Sejak kepergianmu, aku mencoba untuk menjadi gadis yang tegar, juga gadis yang kuat. Aku berguru pada salah satu _sannin_. Sepertimu yang juga berguru pada Lelaki Ular itu. Asal kautahu, aku ingin mengejarmu. Waktu terus berlalu dan aku belum juga bertemu lagi denganmu.

**Darah**

Aku dan kau bertemu dalam pertarungan. Matamu bercucuran darah. Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan _jutsu _sharingan. Bukan hanya kau saja, gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu juga bersimpuh darah. Ia ambruk karena terkena _chidori _milikmu. Aku berusaha menyembuhkannya. Aku sedih. Sangat sedih melihatmu tak sama lagi seperti dulu.

**Dingin**

Aku diberitahu Karin bahwa _chakra _milikmu begitu dingin. Hingga sulit untuk dikenali lagi. Ya, aku juga tahu itu. Aku melihatmu bertarung bagaikan tak punya hati.

**Sakit**

Selesai menyembuhkan Karin, aku menghampirimu dan Kakashi-_sensei _yang tengah bertarung sengit. Kau menggunakan kembali _sharingan-_mu. Sepersekian menit kemudian, kau merintih kesakitan. Sepertinya matamu menunjukkan kerusakan fatal.

Satu sisi diriku mengatakan itu adalah kesempatan bagus untuk membunuhmu. Aku menodongkan _kunai _di balik punggungmu. Tapi di sisi lain, aku ragu dan terdiam—tertunduk. Aku menangis. Dulu kau dan aku tak seperti ini. Dulu kau dan aku saling melindungi. Sekarang semuanya terbalik, kita saling membunuh.

Kau berbalik, mengambil _kunai _milikku secara paksa. Lalu ... kau mencekikku. Kurasakan rasa sakit di sekitar leherku. Yang lebih sakit, yaitu hatiku. Kau tahu? Aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan itu padaku.

**Hancur**

Tak lama, Naruto datang. Kau sedikit terkejut saat melihatku. Aku dilepaskannya. Aku ambruk. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku Sasuke-_kun_?

**Kenapa**

Kenapa kau terlihat ingin sekali membunuhku?

Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?

Aku tahu, pertanyaan itu tak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya.

**Cinta**

Walaupun kau begitu membenciku, walaupun kau telah diselimuti kegelapan, aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku ingin menyadarkanmu. Aku ingin kau tak lagi memiliki rasa dendam yang membutakan hatimu.

**Sendiri**

Seringkali aku termenung dalam kesunyian. Sendiri. Memikirkanmu.

**Angin**

Terkadang, aku menyampaikan pesanku pada desau angin malam. Aku ingin kau tahu, aku merindukanmu. Aku menunggungu.

**Bintang**

Selain itu, ketika aku menatap kumpulan bintang di atas langit malam, aku teringat akan dirimu. Aku selalu menyampaikan harapanku pada rasi bintang di sana.

**Pulang**

Kau tahu apa yang selalu kuharapkan?

Aku ingin kau pulang. Kau kembali ke desa asalmu. Aku ingin bersamamu lagi, seperti dulu.

**Lelah**

Aku juga manusia Sasuke-_kun_. Beberapa kali aku merasa lelah. Lelah menunggumu. Tapi sulit sekali untuk melupakanmu.

**Mungkin**

Mungkinkah kau kembali Sasuke-_kun_?

**Akhir**

Aku ingin, kau dan aku dapat berakhir bahagia. Walau harus menempuh rintangan sesulit apapun.

**.**

* * *

**:: END ::**

* * *

**Fyuuh... selesai juga ff buat challenge ini. Gak mau banyak komentar ah. Udah malem XD**

**Bagi yang udah baca. Review yah. Readers yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejaknya :))**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**

**[24th March 2013]**


End file.
